Digital Memories
by Famaqim
Summary: Program digital ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang akan aku tinggalkan sebelum aku pergi ke surga, Gakushuu. Asa!FemKaru


Likuid hitam itu dikecapnya hati-hati. Meneguk rasa pahit yang kentara dengan perasaan lelahnya dengan berat hati. Turunan kapas putih empuk—salju—memadati jalanan raya kota Tokyo. Hawa dingin menusuk tajam epidermis kulitnya walaupun sudah terbaluti dengan _coat_ tebal beserta _scarf_ yang melingkari lehernya.

Penampilan khidmat band café mengeluarkan aura biru—tenang dan damai—membuat pemuda bersurai _sunset_ memejamkan matanya. Melepas penat, karena paperwork yang menggunung tiap detik, menit, dan jam. Tak memberikan celah sedikitpun bagi Gakushuu untuk menghirup oksigen bersih, yang tak tercemar polusi _deadline_.

Itu hiperbola, camkan itu. Tetapi Gakushuu merasakannya betul-betul.

Katakan dirinya sudah lebih dewasa, berpikiran tangguh dan teguh pendirian. Jaman sudah modern, teknologi semakin maju dan inovasi kreatif dari generasi muda membuat hidup manusia di Era Globalisasi menjadi kian mudah dan efisiensi waktu terjamin.

Dan tahukan kalian, ada berbagai manusia yang menyebut diri mereka itu otaku? Mungkin populasi otaku menjadi kian meningkat gegara era ini.

Untuk kaum awam, mereka menyebut diri mereka pecinta _anime_. Bagi Gakushuu, itu sangatlah konyol. Kalau menyukai genre/ plot cerita animasinya itu masih wajar. Tetapi menyukai makhluk beda dimensi? Dan terlebih lagi, sampai membuat proyeksi Alter Ego character 2D itu untuk dijadikan teman curcol sehari-hari. Bagus memang, sangatlah inovatif dan inspirasi—itu kalau penggunaannya benar-benar berguna bagi khalayak ramai bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Dan intinya, Asano Gakushuu tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi ikutan menjadi salah satu dari sekumpulan—yang menurutnya—konyol dan idiot itu.

"Gakushuu-kun, bagaimana dengan café rekomendasiku? Bagus bukan?" Wanita bersurai _crimson_ itu menyeringai penuh maksud.

Gakushuu tersenyum simpul selagi ia menyeruput kopinya kepada sosok berambut _crimson_ didepannya—atau lebih tepatnya di layar monitor komputer jinjingnya.

"Lumayan, Karma."

* * *

Digital Memories © Karuvika

Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui.

Warning : Probably OOC, Future!Au, AE!Karma, Female!Karma, Typo, and other common mistakes.

Genre : Angst, Romance.

A/N : FYI, disini readers-tachi bisa membayangkan Karma menjadi Alter Ego. Bagi yang tidak tahu Alter Ego, itu tuh kayak proyeksi dua dimensi di layar dan bisa diajak ngomong. Atau saya salah. Yah, bisa ditafsirkan melalui fanfiction ini /plak. Saya tak mengharapkan apa-apa, tetapi saya senang jika ada yang feedback. Dan tujuan fanfiction ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Gakushuu-kun, ini file yang kau minta padaku kemarin."

"Terima kasih, Karma. Ini sangat membantu."

Jika kalian membayangkan kalau Gakushuu ngomong sendiri, kalian salah. Gakushuu tidak berbicara, tetapi mengetik buta di laptopnya. Iya, AEnya didesain berbicara tidak langsung. Lagipula, walaupun AE seperti Ritsu yang dimiliki oleh sekretaris pribadinya bisa diajak berbicara langsung, Gakushuu tidak komplain. Memang didesain dari awal seperti itu mau diapakan lagi.

Lagipula Gakushuu juga senang jika caranya seperti ini.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Ah, tidak ada."

"Ehee… serius? Kalau begitu, boleh aku mengintrusi ruang pribadimu?"

"Terkutuk kau."

Karma menggembungkan pipinya—kesal. Gakushuu tersenyum tipis saat tiba-tiba gadis crimson itu ngambek. Pintu ruang kerja pribadinya diketuk pelan, dan tampak sekretaris pribadinya—Isogai Yuuma—tersenyum bisnis kearahnya. Oh, mungkin terlalu kejam jika dibilang senyum bisnis. Yuuma tersenyum akrab.

"Asano, kau seperti orang aneh jika tersenyum sendiri."

"Ah, Karma ngambek dan itu manis—"

Isogai terdiam dan dia tersenyum canggung kearah bossnya.

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa mengingatnya, Asano?" Isogai bergumam.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"A-ah tidak… Aku lihat kau terasa nyaman bersamanya, Asano."

"Begitulah. Jadi, ada apa kau kesini Isogai?"

"A-Ah… ini soal meeting dengan Sanada Corporation."

"Aku hampir lupa, baiklah aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi."

Isogai mengangguk sopan, dan mengundurkan diri. Air Conditioner membelai sejuk tengkuknya, meninggalkan sensasi tersendiri. Surai senjanya disisir beriringan dengan helaan nafas penat. Layar laptopnya berdalih ke desktop. Rupanya, Karma masih ngambek. Gakushuu tertawa pelan karena ini, dan mengambil jas hitam kerjanya—

 _Gakushuu, ini adalah kenangan yang akan kutinggalkan agar aku tak meninggalkan penyesalan sebelum pergi ke surga._

Pergerakannya terhenti, memorinya menangkap samar perkataan lembut dari seseorang. Seperti, seseorang berambut crimson tetapi wajahnya buram dengan aliran air mata menggenangi wajah pucatnya. Sosok yang familiar, tetapi Gakushuu tak dapat mengenalinya.

"S-siapa kau?"

Dengan memakan waktu beberapa detik, Gakushuu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis ingatan itu. Menghela nafas frustasi, ia keluar dengan perasaan yang berat akibat memori yang tiba-tiba menghampiri pikirannya itu.

 _Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengingatku, tidak. Melankolis memang jika aku berkata, aku percaya dengan ikatan kita. Lambat laun, kau pasti akan mengingatku._

Diam.

 _Dengan 'diriku' yang lain._

DIAM!

Gakushuu menggebrak meja meeting, menyebabkan direktur aliansi terkesiap karena tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Gakushuu menggebrak meja. Nafas Gakushuu memburu, kepalanya pening, Isogai yang berada di sampingnya segera sigap menangkap Gakushuu yang oleng.

"A-Asano! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Lihat, benar kan?_

"Diam…"

 _Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengingatku, Gakushuu._

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong…"

 _Karena aku tahu kau—_

"Urgh…"

 _Masih mencintaiku._

Dan keadaan sekitar Gakushu menjadi gelap total.

* * *

Insiden Gakushuu pingsan tiba-tiba menjadi kicauan umum di dunia bisnis. Bahkan pekerja di perusahaan milik Asano itu tidak berhenti-hentinya menggosipkan CEO muda dan perfeksionis itu untuk _collapsed_ di tengah meeting yang sangat penting. Kabar burung mengatakan Gakushuu kelelahan, tetapi ada juga yang menyebarkan rumor kalau Gakushuu stress akan masalah pribadi.

Tetapi Yuuma tahu jelas, bahkan sangat tahu. Bahwa Gakushuu tidak mengalami dua kejadian di atas. Mengigit kukunya gugup dan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, ia menghubungi sang kekasih—Maehara Hiroto—dan kawan-kawan alumni Kunugigaoka yang menjadi sahabat karib dari Yuuma sendiri untuk berkonsultasi masalah ini.

"Yuuma…."

"Hiro…"

Yuuma segera menerima rengkuhan hangat dari sang kekasih yang langsung menelisik helai ravennya. Dibelakangnya, Nagisa, Kaede, Megumi, dan Rio lari tergesa-gesa.

"A-apa… dia sudah mengingatnya?"

"Aku tak tahu… tapi firasatku mengatakan iya."

Nagisa tercengang. Sudah dua tahun lamanya semenjak kejadian tragis itu terjadi, kejadian yang merenggut nyawa sahabatnya. Nagisa meringis, dan mengepalkan tangannya. Jika mengingat pelaku jahanam itu, ingin rasanya Nagisa membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa keadaannya masih tidak stabil?" Kaede bertanya cemas.

"Saat dia di periksa dengan x-ray tadi, pendarahan di otaknya semakin parah. Peluru yang waktu itu memang dapat menahan pendarahan itu agar tidak lebih parah untuk jangka waktu sementara, tetapi…"

"Apa?"

"Itu juga membuat pendarahannya menggenang…"

Nagisa terduduk dengan muka pesimis yang jelas sekali terlihat.

" _Nagisa-kun, berjanjilah padaku—"_

Pelupuk mata Nagisa sudah tertampak air mata.

" _Kalau dia hidup dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tanpa beban…"_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sewaktu dia dioperasi dua tahun lalu… KENAPA PELURU ITU TIDAK DIKELUARKAN?!" Rio berteriak lantang.

"Nakamura-san tenanglah… j-jika tidak dikeluarkan maka… Asano-kun akan mati saat itu juga." Kaede menahan Rio yang meronta penuh amarah.

Mati. Mati. Mati.

Satu kata yang terus berulang di benak Nagisa. Sedaritadi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh senyuman sahabat merahnya, senyuman _yang terakhir_ , dan permohonan yang terluncur penuh ketulusan oleh bibir pucat itu. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ia meraung depresi.

" _Hanya itu saja Nagisa-kun…. Aku tidak meminta lebih… aku mohon berjanjilah padaku."_

"Maafkan aku tak dapat memenuhi janji itu…."

Nagisa menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Karma-san…"

* * *

Hamparan padang rumput hijau dengan sepoian angin dan kicauan burung kenari yang membuat rileks Gakushuu saat memejamkan mata. Merasakan surai rambutnya dipilin lembut oleh seseorang, Gakushuu mengerjapkan mata violetnya, kesan pertama dari pelaku pemilinan rambut, adalah mata mercury berkilau yang membuat Gakushuu terpesona dan rambut crimson gelap panjang yang tersibak angin.

"Kau sudah… sadar?"

Cantik.

Cantik sekali,

Tangan sang CEO menggapai wajah yang tersenyum manis itu,

"Kau siapa?"

Sosok didepannya tertawa geli, dan tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat tangan Gakushuu. Radiasi hangat yang membuat hati Gakushuu tentram, dan tanpa sadar mengusap pipi sang gadis dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku… bukan siapa-siapa…"

"Heh. Jangan membohongiku, aku tahu kau pasti pemilik suara sialan saat aku meeting tadi." Gakushuu mendengus.

"Ahaha… kau ternyata belum berubah ya."

Gakushuu beranjak dari posisi awalnya yang tertidur di paha gadis di depannya. Dan menatap lekat-lekat manik mercury itu. Dan lidahnya mengecap sebuah nama yang sangat familiar di indra pengecapnya,

"Karma…?"

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget,

"G-Gakushuu…"

Gakushuu tak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Mendekatkan tubuh ringkih gadis itu dan mencium bibir ranum yang mengucapkan namanya dengan nada dan intonasi yang membuatnya bernostalgia. Mereka terus berciuman, bahkan Gakushuu sampai mendalamkan ciumannya dan Karma meremas pelan surai strawberry blonde miliknya.

Sampai disaat ketika—

BEEP!

"D-dokter, pendarahannya sudah parah sekali! Vital pasien melemah!"

Sang dokter melihat kearah monitor yang menampilkan vital Gakushuu. Sang dokter menghela nafas pelan, meletakkan scalpel dan rekan dokter pembantunya menunduk dalam—

"2015, 03 Juli, jam 7 malam. Karena pendarahan yang parah, pasien meninggal."

Lampu di luar ruang operasi berganti menjadi merah, menandakan operasi sudah selesai. Yuuma dan kawan-kawan menunggu gusar akan hasilnya. Berapa kali mereka memanjatkan doa, tetapi entah doa itu terkabul atau tidak. Sang dokter keluar berwajah sendu dan menghela nafas frustasi.

Yuuma langsung menghampirinya—

"D-dokter, bagaimana…"

Dokter tak menjawab. Tetapi ekspresi wajahnya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam diri Yuuma.

"T-tidak mungkin…"

Yuuma bergetar, dan Hiroto memeluknya untuk menenangkan mantan ketua kelas 3E itu. Nagisa menatap hampa kedua tangannya. Tangannya yang dulu memegang janji dengan tangan Karma. Sekarang, Nagisa digeluti perasaan bersalah bukan main. Semua teman-temannya berteriak dan meraung nangis.

Ciuman itu terlepas perlahan, butuh waktu untuk Gakushuu memproses memori mengerikan yang tiba-tiba hinggap di otaknya. Karma tersenyum sendu,

"Sudah mengingatnya?"

* * *

A/N : GUE EMANG GAK BERBAKAT BIKIN ANGST. Iyah, saya angkat tangan deh. Saya berterima kasih buat pembaca yang membaca fanfic angst amatir ini, teehee XD.

Dan ini mungkin two-shots. Jadi, satu chappie lagi selesai~


End file.
